


50 оттенков зеленого

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Кроссовер "Наследства Пибоди" и "Похотливой аргонианской девы"
Relationships: Argonian - Relationship





	50 оттенков зеленого

Мой двоюродный дед Юрайя Гаррисон был определенно не из тех, с кем вы захотели бы подружиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы иметь с ним какие-то дела. А уж о том, чтобы встать ему поперек дороги… В Аркхеме ходили жуткие слухи о тех, кто на это решился. Угрюмый, неприветливый, с тяжелым взглядом из-под косматых бровей, Юрайя не зря слыл мизантропом — не раз и не два он бормотал, что уж лучше иметь дело с крокодилами, чем с «ничтожными людишками». В Аркхеме даже поговаривали, что он знался с темными силами. Я, как человек просвещенный, не особо доверял этим слухам, но и деда не любил даже вспоминать. Он же если и навещал меня, то исключительно в ночных кошмарах. Поэтому, когда после его смерти вскрылось, что он завещал мне свой большой запущенный дом в Аркхеме, я был немало удивлен. Впрочем, у Юрайи не было других родственников, а если и были, то он по своей неуживчивости давно лишил их наследства. Юрайя жил один, даже прислуга у него была приходящей — какая-то женщина, нанятая им, чтобы делать уборку и готовить. Правда, под его режим дня — утром и всю первую половину дня Юрайя спал, а своими темными делишками, в чем бы они ни заключались, занимался по ночам — не всякая прислуга и подстроилась бы.

***  
Но так или иначе, я должен был осмотреть нежданно-негаданно свалившееся наследство. Поэтому я взял свою невесту Роду и отправился на автомобиле в Аркхем.

Господин Сэлтонстолл, поверенный деда, встретил меня с несколько наигранной любезностью и предупредил, что у меня могут быть неприятности с соседями. Что ж, я не сомневался, что дед Юрайя настроил против себя всех, до кого дотянулся.

Роде дом не понравился.

Как обычно, уклонившись от моих объятий, она огляделась вокруг и поморщилась.

— Здесь пахнет неприятно, — сказала она. — Как будто мускусом. Твой дед, что, держал крокодилов в качестве питомцев?

— Не знаю, — я растерялся. — Мог, он любил крокодилов. Но ни о каком питомце меня не предупреждали.

— Ах, бедняжки, если так, — воскликнула Рода. — Их ведь надо покормить! — И она побежала по всему дому — искать вольер с крокодилами.

Я пошел за ней.

Никаких питомцев мы, однако, не нашли. Рода изъявила желание срочно завести кота, посоветовала мне завести также собаку и отправилась домой. Мои предложения остаться на ночь (я втайне надеялся провести эту ночь с ней, это было бы для нас впервые) она пропустила мимо ушей.

— Одни котики на уме, — пробормотал я. Мне определенно не везло с родней: сначала дед, помешанный на крокодилах, теперь невеста с мечтой о целом зоопарке.

Однако ночью все эти мысли выбежали у меня из головы, панически давя и толкая друг друга. Кто-то шуршал и постукивал за дверью. Я замер. Неужели я забыл запереть дверь за Родой? Не может быть! Значит, это Рода вернулась? А если нет? С чего бы ей возвращаться — забыла что-нибудь? Больше всего я боялся, что это соседи, которые явились мстить за какие-нибудь дедовы шалости: Сэлтонстолл намекнул, что за ним водились милые привычки подстраивать соседям пакости вроде отравления собаки. Говорили — но уж это Сэлтонстолл не мог утверждать уверенно — что с деда сталось бы и самих соседей отравить…

Звуки за дверью стихли.

Я едва дождался утра. В доме царил необычный порядок — я имею привычку разбрасывать свои вещи, так вот, они были аккуратно сложены, а на столе в кухне я нашел свежую выпечку. Под столом стоял огромный начищенный таз. Должно быть, ночью приходила та поденщица, которую нанимал дед, сообразил я. Но ситуация мне все равно не нравилась. Прислугу я предпочитал нанимать самостоятельно.

Днем опять приехала Рода. Я был рад ее видеть, но когда она принялась шарить по дому, то ее хорошее настроение быстро испарилось.

— Адам! — завизжала она. — Это что такое? Здесь была посторонняя женщина!

В руке Роды красовался ярко-зеленый бюстгальтер.

— А это разве не твое? — глупо спросил я.

— Еще чего, — фыркнула она, — чтобы я такое носила! Адам, ты что, изменяешь мне?

— Да что ты, — испугался я. — Нет, конечно. Где ты это нашла?

— На лестнице в мансарду. И если ты не дашь мне внятного объяснения…

Лестниц в мансарду вела к запертой двери. Я подбирал ключ, а Рода тем временем причитала, что я изменник и что мужчинам верить нельзя. Наконец, дверь открылась.

— Вот, — торжествующе сказал я. — Смотри: халат, резиновые перчатки и шлепанцы! А также метла, швабра и жидкое мыло для пола. Это принадлежности нашей поденщицы. Кстати, не желаешь с ней познакомиться? Нынче ночью она меня напугала, когда явилась делать уборку.

Рода брезгливо приподняла сперва халат из плотной зеленой ткани, затем салатные перчатки.

— Что за нелепая униформа, — сказала она. — Твой дед, похоже, требовал от служанки, чтобы она изображала крокодила? Знакомься сам с этой старушенцией.

Я хотел было возразить, что поденщица может быть и не старой. Скорее всего, думал я, она средних лет. Судя по размеру халата… этакая бой-баба с габаритами борца. Тем временем Рода нашла еще и трусики — довольно маленькие, но с огромной задней частью и дырой посередине — и захихикала. Я почувствовал, что краснею. Возможно, Рода — неиспорченная и невинная девушка — не была одарена чересчур живым воображением, но я окончательно убедился, что дед Юрайя был просто мерзким извращенцем.

— Точно крокодильские, — сказала Рода. — Ну все, я поехала. Приеду завтра.

Я же решил подкараулить поденщицу и поговорить с ней. В конце концов, нужно было хотя бы узнать, каковы условия ее работы и сколько я должен ей платить! Дом Юрайи был выстроен несколько бестолково, зато в нем имелось много закоулков, чтобы притаиться и подглядеть за тем, кто явится…

О я глупец! В ту ночь произошло событие, которое я поначалу счел самым ужасным в своей жизни.

Наступила ночь. Дверь хлопнула. По дому тихонько прошествовала фигура, одетая в старомодное платье с низким вырезом и длинной юбкой. Я оцепенело наблюдал за ней. В вырезе виднелась большая, очень пышная грудь, а из-под юбки высовывался крокодилий хвост! Руки ужасной особы также напоминали лапы ящерицы. Но самым ужасным, точно из кошмарного сна, было ее лицо — морда ящерицы или, скорее, фантастического динозавра, с пышными перьями на голове… Мне вспомнились страшные россказни про деда и таз в кухне — уж не для сбора ли крови его использовали? Колени мои подкосились, и я прошептал: «Ты здесь, чтобы сожрать меня, чудовище?»

— Конечно, нет, сэр, — отозвалась дева-ящер вполне человеческим голосом, только заметно пришепетывая. — Я пришла убрать ваши комнаты.

— И… и это все?

— Не понимаю, сэр, на что вы намекаете. Я всего лишь бедная аргонианская девушка, и мне надо сделать уборку. А потом испечь хлеба…

— Так тот большой таз — для теста? — с облегчением промямлил я.

— Столько теста? О боги, ничего себе батон, — ответила она, комкая в руках салатненький платочек. — Как же он влезет в печку? Прежний хозяин велел сложить такую печку, чтобы в ней можно было испечь только пару булок. С вашего позволения…

И она убежала так быстро, что я ничего не успел сказать — только зашелестел подол ее зеленого платья и зеленый чешуйчатый хвост, волочившийся по полу.

Наутро я снова нашел дом убранным, а хлеб — на столе. Но уют и мирный запах выпечки только внушили мне безграничный страх. Крокодилица, пекущая хлеб! Что может быть ужаснее и противоестественнее!

А тут еще Рода, приехав, подлила масла в огонь.

— Я поговорила с соседями, — рассказала она. — Адам, тебе надо отсюда немедленно уехать. Это не человек — то, что бродит по дому…

Я знал, что именно бродит по дому, но не осмеливался ей объяснить. Только попробовал пошутить на тему нерациональности женского ума, чем рассердил Роду вконец.

— Я сама ее выставлю, — взбесившись, заявила она.

В конце концов я отчаялся ее отговорить. У меня лишь теплилась надежда, что, увидев ужасающего двуногого крокодила с гротескными, уродливыми признаками женственности, Рода сама отбросит мысль о переговорах с этим чудовищем, неизвестно каким образом вызванным дедом Юрайей из черных бездн преисподней.

Ровно в десять — видимо, таков был уговор между Юрайей и чудовищем — она снова вошла в мой дом. Теперь на ней было уже другое платье, более темного оттенка. Рода смело пошла за ней, должно быть, не заметив ни хвоста, ни лап, ни устрашающих зубов.

Шли минуты. Когда я спохватился, что Роды нет уже полтора часа, меня охватили опасения. Что, если этот кошмарный монстр сожрал мою бедную, глупую, легкомысленную невесту?

Я вбежал по лестнице к двери в мансарду и замер. Из мансарды доносились нежные стоны, отнюдь не наводившие на мысли о пожирании. Я прильнул к щели в двери — и что же я увидел?

Моя целомудренная Рода, боявшаяся даже поцелуев, жадно ласкала это ящеричное тело! Она целовала большие, округлые груди, игриво проводила пальчиком по зеленой чешуйчатой коже, гладила пышные бедра, нежно щекотала основание хвоста. А эта бесстыжая вертихвостка, эта похотливая крокодилица, вызванная дедом Юрайей мне на беду из адских кругов, вылизывала худенькую мальчишескую фигурку моей невесты своим раздвоенным языком! Ее чешуйчатые лапы бережно баюкали Роду, а язык путешествовал по ключицам, груди, обводя соски, живот… Я не мог понять, как может Рода терпеть это и не отшвырнуть ужасное пресмыкающееся, — а Рода откровенно наслаждалась происходящим и отвечала на ласки ящерицы, старательно ей подражая! Наконец, раздвоенный язык ящерицы проскользнул между ножек Роды, и она приподняла бедра и томно застонала от наслаждения…

Этого я уже не мог вытерпеть. Сам я, конечно, и мысли не допускал, чтобы баловать Роду таким образом. Впрочем, она, как я уже говорил, не позволяла даже невинных поцелуев. Что же мне теперь делать, думал я, спускаясь по чертовой лестнице… Что же делать?

И вдруг я в темноте и на крутых ступенях подвернул ногу и полетел вниз!

***  
…Пришел в себя я в спальне. Рода и крокодилица сидели рядом и обеспокоенно смотрели на меня.

— Как вы, хозяин? — спросила крокодилица, заметив, что я открыл глаза, а Рода в тот же миг спросила: — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Адам?

— Я в порядке! Я просто упал! — воскликнул я, сжимая кулаки.

— Тогда я могу сказать тебе, — Рода выпрямилась. — Прости, Адам, наш брак будет ужасной ошибкой. Мы с Очивой…

— Прости, с кем?!

— Очивой, — Рода указала на крокодилицу, заулыбавшуюся во всю зубастую пасть. — Мы с ней завтра уезжаем в Чернотопье, где намерены пожениться и счастливо прожить всю жизнь. А ты… я думаю, такой замечательный человек, как ты, обязательно найдет себе другую невесту. Только, пожалуйста, выбрось из головы всякие глупости насчет «женского ума» — и дело в шляпе!


End file.
